


Break Up with your Girlfriend

by chwegocha



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Double Penetration, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwegocha/pseuds/chwegocha
Summary: Märk Lēe with his long time gf Rënjun attends a party hosted by non other than campus sweetheart Hyück, who 'apparently' has the hots for him.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Break Up with your Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> 𑁍 𝚏𝚎𝚖!𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚌𝚔
> 
> I hope you enjoy this... uhhhh... yeah... Enjoy ig 🥴 Took me a week or two to finish this horrendous piece

It was finally Saturday and they were finally free from finals week. Y'all know what that means. PARTY! 

Hyuck, being one of the popular girls in their campus, had his home packed in no time. But everyone doesn't matter, she's only got eyes for one. 

Loud music booming through the walls, everyone in the middle of the dance floor. Some already had the guts to make out in front of, what, everyone at least. 

A drink in her hands, Hyuck was striding from room to room. Greeting everyone back but had her mind occupied by that certain someone. And there she caught, hot gaze, piercing through him.

Before she could even walk towards their location, someone caught a grip on her wrist. "Hyuckie! Hey!" 

Na Jaemin, the campus sweetheart, dating Lee Jeno, the basketball team's captain. 

"Hi, Nana!" She said with a giggle before pressing her cheek against her girl's. "You came with Jeno?"

Jaemin nodded, "Yes! Oh my God! I was lucky enough to have pulled him out of his bed." Just as the girl continued to tell the story, much to Hyuck's interest, a certain brunette caught her eyes. 

"Nana, I'll be back." Hyuck immediately followed the girl's track, only leading to him, a grin forming on her lips as she went straight towards the couple.

"Hey, Junnie!" She greeted the girl slightly smaller than him, Renjun greeted back with a smile. "And Markie poo!" 

Mark nodded back at Hyuck, eyes locked with the girl's. The three started grooving along the music, bodies a little too close to each other. Hyuck had his arms resting on Renjun's shoulder, hips swaying along the rhythm of the music. 

Oblivious to Renjun, Hyuck had her back pressed against Mark's chest. Each sway of her hips, sends friction down south, her ass rubbing against Mark. Hyuck, in her tight denim shorts, hugging her ass, completely feeling Mark's erection. It was such a sight for Mark, how his growing buldge slide between Hyuck's plump ass cheeks. They stopped for a while when Hyuck was called by a bunch of her other guy friends. 

Renjun finally got a hold of her boyfriend, dancing along with him. Renjun had his back against Mark this time, while he snaked his arms around her tiny waist. Lets just say Renjun's a bit more conservative, but never less fun. But Mark's thoughts kept drifting away, all he could think of was those ass against him earlier. 

And just then, Mark saw Hyuck between the crowd of guys. To his surprise, Hyuck was looking back at him as she swayed her hips along with the guy she was dancing with, Lucas Wong. 

She had a flirty smile, bottom lip caught between her teeth as she kept her eyes on Mark, who is dancing along the music with his girlfriend in front of him. Mark glanced briefly at Renjun before starting to press kisses on the girl's neck but then kept his eyes on Hyuck. 

Renjun caught on, to the pair's unfortune. She turned around, meeting Mark's eyes then pressed their lips together. Mark immediately dove in to the kiss, pulling her closer to his body. It was a steamy make out sesh, Mark is still surprised at what Renjun's lips and mouth could do. He pulled away briefly only to glance at where Hyuck is but the girl was already no where to be seen. 

"Junnieeeee!" A squeal caught his attention back. Taeyong came running towards his girlfriend. Renjun jumped out of excitement, seeing her eonni at the party. 

"I'll go get a drink, do you want something?" He shouted a little, barely audible because of the loud music. Renjun shook her head before shooing her bf away to talk to her eonni. Mark, not one to intrude, excused himself as Renjun waved him away. 

Mark went straight to the kitchen to get his drink. And to his surprise, a sight greeted him. Leaning on the counter top on her elbows, ass perked out, asking to be spanked by anyone like it's free real estate. Her buttcheeks almost wanting to pop out from the denim fabric.

"Like what you see?" Hyuck had her eyelashes fluttering as she caught Mark's hungry gaze at her ass. 

Mark chuckled, smirking as he took a drink before walking towards her. Hyuck went near the boy as well, hand playfully clinging on Mark's arm, faces a little too close. 

"Are you not concerned at how close your man is with Hyuckie?" Taeyong asked Renjun who was sitting at the couch just across where Mark and Hyuck were standing, canoodling each other. 

"Let him have his fun. Hyuck is easy on the eyes after all." Renjun with her arms crossed, watching the pair share giggles and flirty gestures right in front of her, without them knowing of course. Or so she thought.

Hyuck knew Renjun was watching them, although she's a girl's girl, she just could not control herself. She quickly caught Mark's tongue skirting on his lips when they stared at each other a little too long. 

"Junnie is so lucky, you know?" Hyuck seductively whispered just enough for Mark to hear. "She's got a boyfriend as handsome as you."

Mark had a thing for sexy bedroom voice, and he would lie if he said he didn't want to hear Hyuck's. Her lips glistened under the lights and fuck, did it turn Mark on even more. 

"Say, Markie poo..." Hyuck leaned in closer. "I'm kinda bored, maybe you wanna mess around?"

"What do you have in mind, princess?" He gave Hyuck a slight smirk, waiting for an answer. 

"Maybe uhm~ break up with your girlfriend?" The question kind of caught Mark off guard, but composed himself. "Just for tonight." Hyuck continued.

"Am I interrupting?" 

Just as when Mark was about to answer. Mark cleared his throat, moving his face away from Hyuck when Renjun showed up in front of them. 

"No, not at all." Hyuck answered with a smile, giggling flirtatiously at Renjun. 

"Mark, can we—"

"You can use the master bedroom upstairs. You can call dibs on it, I insist!" Hyuck cut off, linking her arm with Renjun's. 

Renjun raised an eyebrow at Hyuck before smiling back. "Maybe later, Hyuckie. I just want to spend time with Mark right now." 

"Okay, then. Enjoy the party!" Hyuckie blew a kiss at Renjun then winks at Mark before leaving the couple. 

Hyuck found herself lurking around the house, greeting and smiling at everyone there. And she was not surprised when she passed by some of the people making out, everywhere. Every corner, there were couples, sucking each other's faces off. 

And she was not surprised at all when she passed by the kitchen again. Renjun sitting prettily on the counter top, Mark between her legs as they shared some intimate kisses. Renjun had her pretty little fingers, gripping tightly on Mark's lock while his hands roaming inside her shirt. 

Hyuck could only roll her eyes in annoyance. Its not like she hates Renjun nor Mark, she just couldn't bear seeing them together like that. 

She didn't realize she was staring until Renjun caught a glimpse of her. She gave Hyuck a sly smirk while Mark got busy on her neck, sucking hickeys on them, kept her eyes on the other girl. 

It was a staring contest and no one dared to look away. Hyuck was just standing there, across the room, a hand resting on her hip as she watched Renjun get covered with hickeys by none other than her Markie poo. 

And just as planned. 

"Mark! Come here and join us!" Mark was quick to react when he heard the bunch of guys, led by Lucas, called for him. Renjun whispered something to Mark before nodding and let Mark run to his boys. 

Hyuck gave Lucas a knowing smile, walking towards the group. But before she could join them on the dance floor, a hand tugged on her wrist. Dragging her back with force, making her stumble a bit.

"You think I don't know what you're trying to do?" She met Renjun's eyes, and Hyuck could feel the rage in them. 

"What do you mean, Junnie?" Hyuck tried to sound as innocent as she could but Renjun was not buying it. 

Mark saw Renjun dragging Hyuck but before he could run after them, the guys blocked his way. 

"Woo!" Lucas shouted, an arm around Mark's neck. "Fighting haeyadwae!" 

Hyuck gave Renjun another one of her mischievous smile before pulling her to the dance floor. "Loosen up, babe." 

Renjun was not able to protest, they were already in the middle of everybody. Lucas and the gang as well. Hyuck tugged on Mark's sleeve, making him move close to her. Wrapping Mark's arms around her waist as she press her back against him. 

Her hand running on his neck, pulling him close to her. Hyuck looked briefly at Mark, she could definitely tell, the crave in Mark's eyes. She turned around, dancing close to him, in front of the girlfriend. 

"Markie!" Hyuck squealed, giggling with him. Renjun had enough of Hyuck's shit. The guys once again took Mark away from them, to which Mark was not able to resist. 

This is gonna be fun. Hyuck's thoughts linger. A hand grabbed Hyuck by the shoulder, turning her around. 

Hyuck had a smirk on her lips, hand landing on Renjun's chin before pressing their lips together. Renjun gripped tight on the latter's waist, leaning in to the kiss more. Exchanging lip gloss and saliva, tongue flickering against each other. 

They were all over each other in no time. Both girls had no idea how they got upstairs, in the master bedroom, both of them already topless. 

Renjun hovered on top of Hyuck who completely gave in to her kisses. Hyuck sucked on Renjun's tongue when the older explored every corner of her mouth. 

Busy keeping up with Renjun's pace, moaning against her lips. Renjun had one of her hands groping on Hyuck's left breast over her bra. Hyuck unbuttoned her shorts quickly, kicking them off before circling her legs around Renjun's slim waist. 

Bodies pressed against each other, Renjun caught Hyuck's bottom lip between his teeth. Hyuck gasped for air before having her mouth only to be dominated by the other girl. A tongue slithering into her mouth and all she could do was moan. 

Hyuck felt a hand moving from her breast down to her already wet pussy. Fingers pressed on her covered folds. Renjun started rubbing her fingers on Hyuck's clit over her panties. 

"This is what you wanted, huh?" She groaned between kisses. Hyuck could only nod, moving her hips to feel more friction from Renjun's fingers. 

"You're such a slut." Renjun sat prettily in front of Hyuck, between her honey thighs. Tugging her panties to the side, Hyuck whining at the breeze hitting her already soaking princess parts.

"Oh, princess Hyuckie is already dripping?" Renjun had a smirk on her lips, tongue skirting on her bottom lip as she run fingers on Hyuck's folds. Coating her fingers with her wetness. 

"Junnie, p-please!" Hyuck whimpered, trying to press onto Renjun's fingers more.

A hard slap came across Hyuck's cheek making blood rush to it, two fingers slid into her pussy knuckle deep. Renjun had a huge grin on her face as she starts thrusting her fingers in and out of Hyuck. Already so wet, Renjun's fingers had no problem sliding and stretching her folds. 

"Junnie Junnie Junnie!" Her head threw back in pleasure, moving unconsciously in sync with Renjun's fingers. Hyuck had her mouth hung open, moaning as loud as she should before receiving another harsh slap from the latter.

"You kept messing with Mark to get my attention. I gotta say, you did great." Renjun curled her fingers, pushing deeper each thrust made. "You got my attention, pretty slut." 

Renjun slides her other hand under Hyuck's back, unclipping her bra then threw it away. Leaving Hyuck only in her soaked panties. The older leaned down, squeezing one of Hyuck's breasts as she sucked on the other one. Nipping and suckling on her nipple, only making Hyuck even more louder than she already is. 

Renjun always had this in mind, how Hyuck's intentions were never really towards her boyfriend. It was getting her to fuck Hyuck. And she can't believe what she's doing right now to the tanned girl. She had her fingers pressed on a particular spot that had Hyuck squirting without a warning. 

With trembling hips and legs, Hyuck kept coming on Renjun's finger and the latter had no plans of slowing down. 

"Junnie— Mm!" Hyuck moaned as she release more of her slick on her fingers. "Fuck me! Fuck me, please!"

Before Renjun could answer, she watched as Hyuck tried her best to reach for the side drawers. Pulling out a strap on. This bitch is prepared. Renjun scoffed at her thought. 

"Junnie please~" Hyuck bit her bottom lip, still herself calming down from coming. 

Renjun took the strap on from Hyuck, leaning down to kiss Hyuck once again. Tasting each other's lips for a few seconds before Renjun backed away, had the strap wrapped around her waist. She took Hyuck's panties off, licking a strip on the slick covered pussy. 

Hyuck quivered at the sight and at how Renjun ran her tongue slowly between her folds. Renjun looked so beautiful topless, on her black bra that contrasted with her milk white skin. She had her fingers through Renjun's silky hair, removing some strands of hair from her face. 

Renjun sat up, pulling Hyuck closer by her thighs before she starts rubbing the dildo on Hyuck's pussy. Fine, the bitch does look beautiful, Renjun thought. 

"Look at it, Junnie." Hyuck gave Renjun a sly smile before holding the tip of the dildo, pressing it in to her pussy. Hyuck moves herself against the toy, feels the cold silicon stretching her folds. 

"Jun— ahh!" Hyuck yelps when Renjun thrusts forward hastily, making Hyuck throw her head back. 

Hyuck kept mumbling words between her desperate moans while she gets fucked by the dildo. She whinced in pain when a rough slap came across her face again. 

"Use your words, slut." Renjun grumbled, still thrusting deep in to Hyuck's guts. Watching how Hyuck trembles underneath her. 

Renjun pulled the toy out, ordering Hyuck to ride her instead which the latter did so eagerly. She pushed Renjun down on the bed, sliding the silicon dick in to her throbbing pussy. 

"Oooh~! Junnie!" Hyuck moaned out once again. Renjun watched as the younger kept fucking herself on the toy and oh boy was she intrigued. Never in her mind, she thought she'd see Lee Donghyuck in all her glory like how she is now. 

Renjun slid her arms around Hyuck's torso, pulling the girl over her so she could thrust deep in her guts. Ass propped out while her pussy stretch so good by the toy and with Renjun's steady thrust. 

Moans and heavy breathing echoed in the room, vague party music heard from the other side of the walls. Hyuck had her forearms supporting her weight on top of Renjun.

"Junnie— f-fuck!" Hyuck abruptly let out a loud groan when she felt her other hole slowly being filled. It felt more warm and fleshy that the silicon cock. 

"Just in time, Markie." The name got Hyuck's eyes bat wide open. Renjun panted out, hips still thrusting upwards. 

"Never thought you'd actually get her to agree, babe." Mark thrusted deep into Hyuck's ass which made a lot of muffled moans spill out of her mouth. Renjun chuckling like the bitch she is at Mark's words.

"W-what.. Hnng!" Hyuck couldn't— doesn't even know what to say from all the pleasure she's feeling from both of her holes. Renjun had a silicon up her pussy and Mark's dick in her ass. 

Slender fingers slid on Hyuck's neck, gripping it firmly but not too hard to cut the air from passing her veins. Mark pulled her up slightly, making her sit on the toy while he fucks her from behind. 

"This what you wanted?" Mark growled briefly on Hyuck's neck as he moves his hips in an animalistic pace. Renjun had her hands on Hyuck's hips, rearranging her insides with the silicon cock, trying to meet Mark's speed.

Mark attached his lips with Hyuck's, kissing the breath out of her. He was practically swallowing the sobs and whimpers she makes and it was heaven if he'd be honest. 

Hyuck tried moving her hips but seems like her body got a hold of itself, moving on their own. She was already a sobbing mess from the pleasure the couple was giving her. 

"M-Mark.. Junnie!" She threw her head back, leaning on Mark's shoulder as they both fuck in to her. Hyuck started squirting cum on the toy and Renjun only went faster, getting herself wet from all of the girl's release. 

Mark lets go of Hyuck's neck, both of them sliding out of the girl's holes. Hyuck felt boneless, out of breath and hazy from what just happened. 

Renjun pushed Hyuck down on the bed again, straddling on her stomach. "We're not done yet, princess. No fair if you're the only one who gets to come." She leaned down to place a lustful kiss on Hyuck's lips.

As the pair share the kiss, Mark lifted Hyuck's thighs only to slide into your abused pussy. Making the younger whine against Renjun's kisses. 

Mark could feel Hyuck throbbing around his cock, he started slowly before building up his pace once again. 

Renjun pulled away briefly before turning around, bringing herself up to Hyuck's lips. "Swallow every ounce of my cum, princess." She moved her already soaked panties away from her entrance then sits perfectly on Hyuck's lips. 

The couple looked at each other with the mischievous grins on their faces then had their lips connected. 

Although all worn out, Hyuck did her best to eat out Renjun. Sucking and nipping on the older girl's clit as she slides her tongue between her folds. It's been a dream for Hyuck to taste the smaller girl. 

Renjun squealed on to Mark's kisses, Mark, on the other hand, kept pounding on the tanned skin girl while he explores his girlfriend's mouth again, groaning each time Hyuck purposely clench around his throbbing cock. 

"Shit! Keep doing that, Hyuck." She did as she was told, pleasuring her Markie poo. 

Hyuck clasped on Renjun's buttcheeks, keeping the fabric away from covering the flesh she was eating out. 

"Mmm~ Hyuckie—" Lewd moans kept spilling out of Renjun's lips as she keeps on rubbing againts the latter's suck and licks. She really knows what goes on, Renjun thought.

"I'm so close, babe." Mark whispered against Renjun's swollen lips. Renjun could only smirk before responding.

"Then come, Markie~ Taint her pussy. I ain't your girlfriend tonight." 

Hyuck caught on when Renjun's legs quivered, took this as a sign that she was about to come. She sucked on her clit again before placing her mouth on Renjun's hole. Just in time when she spilt her fluids. 

Renjun moaning heavinly in Mark's mouth, the boy came right inside the tanned girl's pussy, painting her folds white. Hyuck slung her legs around Mark's waist, pulling the older closer. She felt him coming more in her. 

"Fuck! Donghyuck!" Mark lets out a breathy moan. Renjun got off Hyuck as she layed down beside the other girl, cheeks flushed red, chest heaving.

Mark did one last powerful thrust, earning a yelp from Hyuck. And damn did she look etheral. He slowly pulled out, admiring her princess parts as some of his cum spill out of Hyuck's hole. 

He collapsed on the other side of Hyuck, their breathing and pants could only be heard. 

"Still bored Hyuckie?" Mark managed to ask while fixing his clothes but soft snors are the only answers he got.

He looked over his side, both girls snuggled up next to each other. Exhausted and worn out. Pulling the cover over them.

"Guess you're hers for tonight." Mark placed a kiss on her girlfriend— no, Renjun's forehead which the girl nodded, giggling softly.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Renjun said winking at Mark before blowing him a kiss.


End file.
